<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noble Name by schrijverr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995761">Noble Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr'>schrijverr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mechsalbumweek 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band), Ulysses Dies at Dawn - The Mechanisms (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mechsalbumweek, Poetry, UDAD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>UDAD</b>
</p><p>Thoughts about Ariadne</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mechsalbumweek 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mechs Album Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noble Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to y'all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Useless<br/>
Worthless<br/>
Why won’t they see?<br/>
Why won’t they forget?<br/>
A name will remain the same<br/>
Actions change<br/>
A name does not tell you all<br/>
When will they witness?<br/>
When will they hear?<br/>
Wonderful<br/>
Useful</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I care about Ariadne, she just wanted to be important again. </p><p>Did she make it right out of selfishness? Yes. Was she a bit of a bitch? Yes. Do I still care about her a lot? Heck yes. Is it props because I love Raph? Most likely.</p><p>Comments and Kudos are A+, thanks so much for leaving them &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>